Eternal Love
by ichipup
Summary: A Legolas love story. Emma is an elf living a lonely life in Mirkwood. But when she crosses paths with Thranduil's son, Legolas, things quickly change.


Emma opened her eyes and rolled over, trying to remember the dream that had left a warm, wonderful feeling. She slowly sat up; blankets wrapped around her, and gazed out the window into a clear blue sky. _That's it!_ She thought. The sky had reminded her of her dream. Reminded her of his beautiful blue eyes. In the dream he had sang to her, a love song. She sat there in her bed for a while, savouring the memory of the fantastic dream. Her day already seemed brighter. She slowly rose, gasping when her feet touched the cold floor. Emma lightly bounded to the window, letting the early morning sun warm her. She tentatively stepped to the mirror, wondering how the floor could be so cold on such a beautiful day. The reflection showed her large hazel eyes, staring back at her. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair with spiral curls; that luckily were tangle free today. She then discarded her silk nightgown for a long white-blue dress. It gathered at the waist, and flowed down like waves, layering at the bottom. The material was light and airy, keeping her comfortable on the warm day.

When she had finished getting ready, Emma headed out of her room. She could hear her steps on the floor, even though they were an elf's soft graceful steps; for she lived alone, having no other noise to block the sound of her footsteps out.

"Berries and… hmmm," Emma said aloud, pondering over breakfast. She decided on a pastry loaf to go with the berries and sat down, slowly munching on her breakfast. She gazed around at the white stone walls, clean, unlike the ones in her bedroom. For she had carved many elvish words into her bedroom walls, all her feelings inside were spread among her bedroom. However the ones she kept deep inside were carved in hidden places, such as behind her bed, and mirror. No one knew this though, for few people (or elves rather) entered her room, let alone read the words on her walls.

"Time to meet the day!" Emma said to nobody in particular. Usually in the mornings she was very tired, still sleepy from the night before; however today her dream and the warm weather put her in a pleasant, lively mood. She stepped outside and stretched in the sun before heading off to see Areanel. She made her way down the white stone streets of Mirkwood, passing several elves getting ready for the day along the way. The more she walked, the more elves were awake and in the streets. If she didn't hurry she would be late to Areanel's home, so she quickened her pace, almost running. She was almost there when she tripped on a loose brick, crying out in surprise as she fell and closing her eyes, scared for the impact. But it didn't come. Instead, a pair of strong arms caught her, holding her lower back and waist, pulling her upright before she could hit the ground. Emma slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of clear blue ones staring down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He was the one she had dreamed of, the one she had always admired and loved; Legolas.

"Yes, thank you," she said quietly, thankful that elves did not commonly blush or her face would be many shades of pink and red.

"Good, I wouldn't want to see such a beautiful girl injured," Legolas smiled at her, causing her heart to pound fast.

"Again thank you so- oh!" She started to thank him once more, but realized Areanel would be waiting. "I am late! Areanel will be cross!" She said to herself, Legolas looking at her concerned, but confused. "I am sorry but I must go!" She quickly bowed her head and did a sort of curtsey, quickly thanking Legolas once more and hurrying off, leaving him pondering over the confusing girl he had only just met. He hoped that was not the last time he would come across her.

"Emma?" Emma tentatively stepped into the elf woman's home.

"I know, late," Emma replied, guilt in her voice.

"Yes, tell me about it while we work in the garden," Areanel told her. Every day Emma helped out Areanel with gardening, selling the food as well. It was this way she got her food daily. Areanel was kind; she gave her the food supply for working for her, and paid her a small amount as well. The Elf woman had taught Emma many things through her life; such as cooking, and recently she was teaching her how to sew. Areanel was like Emma's mother she never truly had. Emma was found as a baby by humans in a raid of her elvish city. They could not leave the infant alone, for her parents were killed in the invasion of the city; so the humans took her from her home. They named her Emma for the time being, and set off to the nearest elvish city, and one they did not have quarrel with. Mirkwood, they handed her to the elves there. She was taken in a safety home, and as soon as she was old enough she lived on her own. Areanel always had showed fondness for her, and didn't hesitate to give her work when she found out she would have to support herself. Areanel was half elf, for she had a human father, so her age showed more than the full elves. However she looked young still if one would consider the amount of years she has lived; for elves are immortal.

They made their way to the back of her home, where there was a large green garden. Emma grabbed an apron on the way out, tying it to cover her dress. The two women didn't waste time getting to work, fetching the soil nutrient and garden tools.

"So," Areanel said, kneeling to inspect a cabbage plant. "what was the cause for delay?"

"Oh…" Emma said, biting her lip. _Should I tell her?_ She knew Areanel was wise enough to see if what she had said was not the truth, so she decided just to tell her anyways. "Well I was on my way, and…. well I tripped. Someone… someone caught me, and I took a while before I realized that I was late," Emma explained, slightly nervous.

"Someone?" Areanel questioned, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Legolas."

"Legolas son of Thranduil? The Prince of Mirkwood?" she said, her eyes widening.

"Yes…" Emma hid her face, distracting herself, tending to a plant.

"He has a kind heart, much like his father. Although I am sure you know, all of Mirkwood knows about their ruler and future heir no doubt."

Emma sighed dreamily, Legolas would not leave her mind. However it was an uncomfortable topic and she wanted to change it. She brought up this week's harvest and Areanel seemed to sense her discomfort, so let it go.

They quickly finished tending to the garden, for it was not the time of year to harvest much.

"Well there isn't much left to do so what do you say we work on that dress?" Areanel offered, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Emma nodded, and they headed back into her home. They began to work on a new dress for Emma, this one was a dark green, and was slightly harder than the last one she was taught to make; the same one she was wearing.

"There!" Emma said proudly, holding up the finished dress. It was a dark green with sleeves that hung off the shoulders. It had a black lacy sash that tied in a bow at the back. The bottom rose in the front and the sides were longer, waving and flowing. She smiled, this dress was difficult to make, but completely worth it. She hugged Areanel and bid her goodbye, waving as she left out the door.

"Oh!" She stopped in her tracks, she had almost forgotten her food. Areanel handed her the daily food supply and laughed as she finally left. Emma took her time walking home, enjoying the sun, still as bright and warm as when she left that morning. She was careful to watch closely so she wouldn't trip on any loose bricks anymore, although she wouldn't mind having Legolas catch her again.

Legolas was on his way back from the forest of Mirkwood, where he was practicing his bow and arrow skills (not that he needed the practice). When he was walking he saw the girl from that morning. He started to head towards her when she turned the corner; he caught up to her only to see her disappear behind the door of a small house. He frowned, disappointed, and headed off in the other direction, thinking about the mysterious girl.

That night Emma could not sleep. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning's bright flashes filled the sky. She had always feared thunder, it reminded her of the pounding on the doors of her city before it was invaded; one of her few memories from when she was young. She pulled the covers higher and curled up in a ball. She peeked out of the window to see a bright flash of lightning. Emma wished she didn't fear thunder so much, for the lightning could be so beautiful.

"Legolas…" Emma whispered, wishing the Elf was there to hold her and tell her it would be alright. She lay under the blankets, still curled in a ball, waiting for sleep to come. The rain poured down heavily outside, washing the streets clean. She closed her eyes, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had woken up multiple times last night, disturbed by the nightmares her mind had made from the thunder. She sighed and stared out the window to see a clear, rain-washed sky. There was no trace of last night's storm. She laid back down, glad to have extra time to rest. Today was an Elven holiday; a celebration of Gil-Galad's (a highly respected elf from long ago) birthday. Each year lights were strewn throughout the streets and there was a feast in his name in the castle of Mirkwood in which the entire city was invited. All shops were closed today so Emma was not needed at Areanel's.

She changed into a casual dress; she would change for the feast later. She took her time eating breakfast. Emma decided to take a walk in the forest of Mirkwood today, but first she would set up the lanterns around her home.

It did not take long to set up the lights. She smiled as she stepped back and admired her work.

"Those will be real pretty when they are all lit up at night lady," a young boy smiled up at her.

"I am sure they will, the city will shine bright with all the lights of the lanterns!" Emma laughed, sending the boy off to join his friends who were playing in the streets.

Emma decided that now she could go for a walk in the woods so she headed off to the Mirkwood forest.

There were few animals and if there were; none were dangerous. Emma practically skipped as she made her way through the trees, sunlight shining through the branches. Each holiday she tried to explore a new area of Mirkwood in her spare time. Last year it was the river, and she had not yet seen the vast forest so this year she decided to explore the woods.

Emma had been walking through the tall, green trees for about ten minutes when she heard a soft sound behind her. She spun around to see Legolas looking at her, hands raised in defeat.

"You are the girl from yesterday, are you not?" he smiled at her.

"Yes…" she said tentatively. He looked at her expectantly, for he did not yet know her name. "Oh, my name is Emma."

"Emma… I am-"

"Legolas I know."

"Right, I suppose all of Mirkwood knows," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "May I ask what you are doing in Mirkwood forest?"

"Exploring," Emma stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh? And have you discovered anything?" He questioned playfully.

"I think I might have," she teased, stepping closer to him. He easily hopped up into a tree, holding his hand out for hers. She took it and let him help her up onto the branch. She couldn't believe what was happening, Legolas was talking to her! She had never even met him before yesterday, or rather he had never met her, and now they were talking as if friends.

"Thank you, by the way," Emma said after sitting down on the branch.

"Hmm?"

"For the other day, I never really got to thank you."

"Oh that, I am glad I could help. Also I am glad it led me to meet you," Legolas smiled, his clear blue eyes piercing her hazel ones. She smiled shyly. Why was he so interested in her though? She couldn't help doubting; when she was younger she was betrayed by 'friends' many times. It was hard for her to fully trust someone now. But he was Legolas… he couldn't be a bad person, could he? _No._ She wanted to get closer to him, she didn't want to let go.

"Me too."

They sat and talked for well over an hour. He made her laugh many times, telling her tales from when he was young. She told him of how she came here, of Areanel, and of her yearly visits to different areas of Mirkwood on today's holiday. It was so easy to talk to him, so easy to trust him. His eyes were honest, kind, and loving.

"The feast!" Legolas exclaimed, looking up at the now pink sky. Her eyes widened, she had forgotten about the feast tonight. They both gracefully leaped down from the tree, and ran out from the forest. Still running towards the city, Legolas took her hand in his. Her heart pounded as his fingers wrapped around hers.

They stopped in front of her home.

"Quickly," he told her. She ran inside, and up the stairs to her bedroom. She threw on the dress she had made today and turned towards the mirror. She pulled the fronts of her hair into an updo tied in the back, and let the rest of her spiral curls flow down to her waist. She nodded and ran back down the stairs and out the door. The sunset light illuminated her in a warm glow, accenting her hair and eyes in a pink light. Legolas was breathless, she looked as if she was in a dream; beautiful and enchanting.

"I have a change of clothes in my pack, do you mind?" He pulled out the silver clothes from the pack that hung over his shoulder and around his back, gesturing towards her house. She nodded, and he quickly made his way inside.

Soon he was out, dressed in silver and blue clothing with hints of gold. They made his golden hair and blue eyes stand out and Emma smiled; taking his hand once more before turning towards the castle.

They arrived at the front doors, lining up behind the many elves pouring into the great hall.

"I must go, however I will re-join you soon," he said, then paused for a moment before kissing her cheek. "I am so glad to have met you Emma, please wait for me." She nodded, speechless; and watched him as he made his way to the front of the hall; joining his brothers and father on a raised platform of marble.

"Welcome!" Thranduil's voice boomed throughout the hall. Once everyone was seated he began once more. "People of Mirkwood, today we remember great elven king Gil-galad. He was a great ruler and an even-" Thranduil started a speech on Gil-galad and his many triumphs. The elves all knew this history and they all knew the song they sung once Thranduil had finished. All began to sing the elvish melody.

_Gil-galad was an Elven-king._

_Of him the harpers sadly sing:_

_the last whose realm was fair and free_

_between the Mountains and the Sea._

_His sword was long, his lance was keen,_

_his shining helm afar was seen;_

_the countless stars of heaven's field_

_were mirrored in his silver shield._

(STORY NOTE: this song is sung in Elvish; and everything spoken by elves in this story is in elvish of course but obviously written in English.) Many candles were lit to signify his life and spirit; and the stars in the sky; one of which was named after him. The Elves then broke into a chorus of many other songs about Gil-galad. Through these Emma strained her sensitive elf ears to pick out Legolas' voice. Little did she know he was doing the same. He was mesmerized by her beautiful voice. Every note she sang was clear and enchanting; the most beautiful he had ever heard.

Once the songs were over, food was brought out and the Elves began to feast. Talking amongst themselves, laughing and recalling events of the day. Legolas was required to eat at the front with his father and brothers; as they _were___the ruling family of Mirkwood. Emma was gazing at Legolas; wishing she could be with him at that moment when he turned and met her gaze. He winked at her mischievously; and turned to his father.

"What is he doing?" she muttered curiously to herself. She watched him converse with Thranduil; gesturing to her at the end. _Me! _Emma was shocked; were they speaking of her? Thranduil nodded and Legolas left the table, walking in her direction. He smiled and sat down beside her.

"I told you I would re-join you soon," he said, looking at her shocked face.

"But he doesn't mind you leaving the head of the hall for the feast?"

"No, he said…" Legolas trailed off. She looked at him expectantly; hoping he would continue but it didn't appear that the Elf would say anymore at that moment. She shrugged and took a sip from her glass and handed a tray piled with fancy breads twisted into star-like shapes to Legolas. He smiled and took one, then loaded his plate up with other foods. They sat and ate; talking as they did in the woods. Except here every time Emma looked up she saw Elves quickly averting their eyes. She wondered what they could be thinking, why the prince of Mirkwood was eating with her probably. She ignored them and instead focused her attention on the beautiful Elf sitting beside her; continuing their conversation.

The feast ended late, and after some parting words from Thranduil the population of Mirkwood began to head back to their homes.

"May I walk you back?" Legolas smiled down at her after rising from his chair, offering his hand to her. She smiled shyly and took it; earning stares from the elves around her. She ignored them though; she was used to the stares from when she entered Mirkwood as an outsider when she was young, so this didn't bother her much. She was thankful just to feel his hand entwined with hers.

They left the hall, and emerged out onto the streets of Mirkwood.

"I am sorry…" Legolas said when they reached her house. "The stares… I-" but he was cut off by Emma's lips meeting his.

"Don't be sorry, it is a small price to pay for being able to be with you."

Emma then walked into her home; smiling at him before she disappeared through the doorway; leaving the elf prince standing there with wide eyes. Legolas then put his hands to his lips; smiling as he gazed up at her bedroom before returning home.

A week had passed. Emma helped Areanel every day and afterword spent her time with Legolas in the woods; it had become their special place.

It was a warm evening and Emma and Legolas were talking in the forest as they always did.

"Legolas?" Emma asked, suddenly remembering something she had been meaning to ask.

"Yes Emma?" he replied; running strands of her curls through his fingers.

"On the night of the feast… you started to tell me of what you father had said."

"Oh," he smiled. "I was speaking to him of you," he paused "He told me that he did not object to my interest in you. He said he felt you had a kind heart, a pure soul. One who was as beautiful inside, and out." Emma lowered her eyelashes bashfully at these words. Legolas lifted up her chin, piercing her with his blue eyes.

"Legolas…" she whispered, gazing at him; joyful tears threatening to spill over. He gently held her face in his hands before leaning slowly in to meet his lips with hers. She relaxed in his arms, kissing him back. He then wrapped his arms around her, pausing for a breath of air. "Emma… I love you." He kissed her again; more deeply and passionate this time; holding her tightly but gently as if not to break her. Emma found herself throwing her arms around his neck; deepening the kiss.

"Legolas, I love you too; I have since I first looked into your eyes." They kissed once more before Legolas swooped Emma up in his arms; carrying her bridal-style away from the thick tangle of trees and kissing her neck and face every once in a while, causing her to giggle. He didn't put her down when they reached her home either; instead carrying her up into her room. Emma snuggled closer to him; but when they reached her room, she froze up in his arms. _The carvings…_ Legolas paused when he first gazed upon her word-filled walls, but only smiled down at her after a moment.

"My Emma…" he grinned, looking like he had expected this and sat down on her bed, laying her on top of the covers. Emma was about to say something when she was cut off by a loud clap of thunder.

"Eeep!" she shrieked, grabbing onto Legolas. He wrapped his arms around her, lulling her onto his lap.

"Shhh... I'm here," he soothed.

"I _hate_ thunder," she whimpered. "It reminds me of the pounding on the doors of my city before… before…" The thunder boomed again and she buried her head into Legolas' chest.

"I won't leave you," he said softly but firmly, before pulling back the bed sheets and laying Emma in them; joining her under the covers. She sighed a breath of relief; she didn't feel scared anymore, not now that Legolas was here with her. _Wait… he's IN BED with me! _Emma's mind screamed, and she could have sworn she felt herself blush. She closed her eyes for a moment, soaking in the warmth of having another body beside her.

"You look really cute when you are asleep," Legolas commented, seeing her closed eyes. "I don't think I can hold myself back anymore." And with that Legolas pinned her to the bed; kissing her passionately. Emma ran her hands under Legolas' shirt, feeling his solid abs beneath her fingers.

"That is a beautiful dress," Legolas said between breaths.

"Oh, I forgot I was wearing it…" Emma trailed off looking at the amused expression on Legolas' face when she realized what he was hinting at. She raised her eyebrows at him before slipping out of the bed and over to her dresser. She bashfully removed the gown, and began to root around for a nightdress.

"Won't you be fine like that?" Legolas asked playfully, looking at Emma in her corset and underwear. Emma paused, taken aback by his sudden boldness. But he was _Legolas_ so she slipped back under the bed covers in only her undergarments. They didn't waste time, and were soon back to kissing; even deeper than before. Legolas removed his top when he found that Emma's hands were again slipping under his shirt. Emma quietly moaned as Legolas trailed his hands up and down her body.

"Say my name…" he said.

"Legolas… Legolas," she repeated causing him to sigh lovingly and kiss her once more, slowly and full of love. _For once the thunder storm had brought something good_, Emma thought, smiling, while Legolas wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his hair and sighedm closing her eyes and snuggling closer to Legolas. The last words she remembered before falling asleep were _' Emma… I love you.'_

_"_Mmmm..._" _Emma mumbled, reaching for the sleeping Elf beside her. But her hands only found air, then a piece of paper. She slowly sat up, holding the paper in her hands.

_Emma,_

_I wish I could be there when you wake up, however I am needed at the castle. (Duties of a prince, not worth leaving you but I must or my father shall worry). I hope you may be in my arms soon; meet you at the usual time and place._

_Love had never found me,_

_No one has ever made me feel this way_

_The Elves that had surround me_

_did not make my heart sway_

_But I saw a light_

_and it found me_

_My heart took flight_

_and filled me with glee_

_She is always in my heart_

_And I pray she loves me too_

_For I couldn't bear to part_

_With a girl, who is... you._

_Love,_

_Legolas_

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes at the beautiful poem. The held the paper to her chest, longing for him filled her heart. She carefully placed the note on her dresser, reading the the poem he had written for her over and over until she had memorized every word. Her heart was still fluttering when she had dressed, eaten breakfast, and headed out the door.

The day at with Areanel went by immensely slow. The whole time thoughts of Legolas filled her mind, and she longed to see him. When it was finaly time for her to part, she rushed out the door and home; quickly dropping off her days earnings, then headed straight to the woods.

Swiftly making her way between the trees, Emma ran barefoot as fast as she could towards the area of the woods she and Legolas always met at. Her heart pounded, not only from running so fast but from the love and longing that was burning inside of her. She reached the tall tree they had always climbed and talked in; but there was no sign of Legolas. Her mouth drew into a pout, head whipping back and forth searching for any sign of the Elven prince. Just when she was about to climb their tree to wait for him, a voice was heard from behind her.

"Emma," But before he could finish she turned around and threw herself into his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

"That was the most beautiful, most loving thing anyone has ever said to me," she whispered into his shirt. Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist; holding her gently.

"For the most beautiful girl I have ever met, with the most beautiful soul," Legolas said gently, tilting her chin up to meet her eyes with his. She stared into his beautiful clear-blue eyes as he leaned towards her; their lips meeting in a soft, slow kiss. They parted, Emma leaned in for another kiss, but Legolas froze and pulled her close protectively. He scanned the forest surrounding them; straining his ears as well.

"What is it Legolas?" Emma asked softly, also looking around. Then she heard something, the sound of heavy footfalls. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Legolas, his face was calm but worried; something was really wrong. He picked her up bridal-stlye and put her up on a tree branch, joining her and readying his bow with an arrow. He climbed higher, holding one of Emma's hands, until they were concealed by the leafy upper boughs of the tree. They waited like this, not uttering a word, as the foot falls got louder every second. It was about five minutes in the tree before they saw them, An army of Men were making their way to Mirkwood through the forest. About half were on horses, and all had at least one weapon if not more. As soon as they had passed out of sight (well a human's sight) from their tree Emma and Legolas quickly hopped down.

"I must warn my father," Legolas said gravely, eyes looking distant; lost in thought.

"Who were they?" Emma asked, voice shaking.

'They are Men we have long quarelled with. Once we had tried to make peace long ago, however an agreement was not reached..." Legolas paused, his face solem. "Come, we will go through the south doors, avoiding their troops to reach the city. If we run we can make it there first." He took her hand and they ran as fast as they could back to the city.

They reached the south doors and were let in without hesitation once the guards saw the prince of Mirkwood. Running through the streets at top speed did catch some tares, but they payed no attention; determined to warn Thranduil.

"Father!" Legolas said loudly, bursting through the front doors of the castle. Emma quickly bowed in the presence of Mirkwood's ruler. Thranduil was discussing something with a servant, but dismissed the Elf when he saw the urgent look on Legolas' face. "The Addrunyc are attacking. We have seen them making for Mirkwood through the woods, heavily armed." Emma assumed the Addrunyc were the enemy men Legolas told of, the ones who were leading the attack.

"The Addrunyc..." Thraunduil's face grew solem, "how many?"

"I would say several hundred," Legolas guessed.

"Elavyan," A tall, muscular elf entered at Thranduil's call. "Prepare the troops, the Addrunyc are coming; several hundred and armed." Elavyan nodded and rushed off to gather defenses.

"Emma, I am glad we may finally meet," Thranduil's face changed into a small smile, and he rose to greet her. Emma nodded and once more bowed, lowering her eyes; he knew her name, Legolas must have told him. It made her smile to think Legolas may have spoken of her. Thranduil smiled at Legolas, nodding. He looked at Legolas as if to say something between the two that Emma could not understand, before breaking the stare.

"I can't loose her Ada," Legolas said to his father suddenly. Emma displayed a very shocked look, had she missed something?

"I know, protect her," Thranduil answered before Elavyan entered to confirm defense plans.

"Come," Legolas said quietly as he took Emma's hand, leading her out of the castle.

"What was that?" She asked as soon as they were outside. But Legolas kept walking, not answering. "Legolas, what were you talking about, what did I miss?"

He halted suddenly and spun to face her, holding her shoulders tightly. "I cannot bear to have you ripped away from me. All these years..." he paused, then quoting verses from the poem he had wrote for Emma said, "_Love never had found me, No one has ever made me feel this way, The elves that had surround me, did not make my heart sway. _And I can't loose the one I have finally found, who is most important to me, and who I couldn't live without," Legolas said, a tear slowly falling down his cheek as he pulled her into an embrace. "I will protect you..." All Emma could do was nod and hold on to him.

Soldiers were spreading throughout Mirkwood, warning it's inhabitants of the coming danger. There were no strong holds or underground tunnels for concealment and protection of the woman and children, for Mirkwood had never been attacked and being an Elvish city, did not think anyone ever would. Emma and Legolas warned the elves as well, telling them to hide as best they could and barricade their homes.

Angry cries were heard from the front gate, along with the pounding of many feet.

"They have reached the front gates!" But Emma didn't hear his words for she was shaking, hearing only the pounding cries. _Not again... don't take me, don't take the city... don't hurt the ones I love! _Scared thoughts filled Emma's mind as memories of the invasion when she was young flooded through her. "Emma," Legolas said, forcing her eyes to meet his, "they won't hurt you, we won't let them get in. I'll keep you safe." He wrapped his arms around her, before swooping her shaking form in his arms bridal-style. He carried her, running through the empty streets towards the castle.

Cries of pain could be heard in the distance, along with the swishing sound of firing arrows. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying only to focus on the sound of Legolas's heartbeat. It didn't last long though because she heard a soft step from close by, her eyes snapping open.

"Legola-" she started, but was cut of by a large figure wielding a sword who had jumped from the around the corner to block their path. The man slashed his sword at them, but Legolas turned, shielding Emma, causing the sword to cut along his arm instead. "LEGOLAS!" she cried, seeing him hurt. He ran as fast as he could to a covered ledge by a small house and set Emma down before taking out his bow. The Elf then turned and shot the attacker straight in the heart, bringing the man to his knees.

"Run to the castle!" Legolas urgently ordered Emma.

"I can't leave you here!" She exclaimed back.

"And I can't loose you, please, take cover there," he pleaded, boring his blue eyes into hers. Seeing him look like this, she nodded and took off in the direction of the castle. She came to the castle steps, but before entering she turned her head to see Legolas fighting off at least fifty men who had gotten in through the south doors. Panicking, Emma fled into the castle and franticly searched for a weapon. In a room to the left, she saw Elf soldiers running into and out of it, wielding weapons upon exit.

"Men have gotten in though the south gates! They are attacking outside near the castle!" Emma cried to the elves.

"Come on!" The tallest one said, leading the others out the castle doors, quickly thanking Emma for the warning on his way. _Now what? Am I just supposed to wait around here and pray he isn't harmed? _Emma was much to stubborn for that. She grabbed a sword from the weapons room and charged out of the castle and towards the enemy group who had attacked Legolas. The Mirkwood elves were already there, slaying the attacking men. Among the crowd she saw Legolas, miraculously unharmed; except for the gash on his arm from where the single man had cut him before. Letting out a cry, she nimbly leaped behind a man, piercing him with her sword.

"Emma!" Legolas called, hearing her cry, and ran through the bloody scene towards her; killing several enemies on his way. By the time he had reached her, all the Addrunyc troops in the group were slain. Amazingly, only one elf was injured, and the injury was only a broken arm which would heal. "What? You should have more confidence in us!" Legolas joked, seeing her surprised expression. She returned his smile, but it quickly disappeared when she realized more Addrunyc troops could be coming if they had gotten through. As if on cue, an Elf with blood spekcled on his face, whom she recognized as Elavyan, came running towards them.

"They are defeated! The front gates were not breached, and few men were lost. Many injuries, but all very healable," Elavyan proclaimed triumphantly.

"Although the south gates were," One of the elves who had been fighting with Legolas and Emma scowled.

"But we took care of them, and I do not think there were anymore that got through," Legolas confirmed. Emma sighed in relief, and laid her head against Legolas's shoulder.

By the time all of Mirkwood was informed that the invasion was over, and the battlefield was cleaned out, the sky had turned a black-blue, with many stars shining bright in the night sky.

Emma and Legolas were back in the woods, surprisingly not tired, for the danger of the day had woken them up for a while.

"I don't think we'll be hearing from them again," Legolas said, holding Emma in his arms on a sturdy branch.

"I'm just glad it's over, I can finally breath again," She sighed, snuggling closer to him. He let out a small laugh, and gazed up at the twinkling stars.

"As can I, knowing you are safe in my arms." He kissed the top of her head, before tightening his grip around her and hopping lightly down from their perch in the tree. Emma raised her head to gaze at him with her hazel eyes. "And will you stay in them? Will you let me love you, let me be with you? Because I can't picture a day without seeing your beautiful face, smiling and talking with you, and holding you in my arms," the love was clear in his voice, as he met her eyes with his starlight-blue ones.

"I love you, and always will," she replied. Their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss; filled with an indescribable love.

"Emma, I love you," Legolas constantly repeated between kisses, causing Emma's heart to flutter.

"Forever?"

He kissed her again, holding her close to him, smiling down at her with the one smile she loved the most in the world.

"Forever."


End file.
